percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Adam: Chapter 8
In my dreams, I'm in Mount Othrys now. I saw Isa, Josh's mom still holding the sky. She'd sweat more than twice the average person could sweat before passing out. She's in kneeling down position right now, because she had held the sky for more than 4 days. "Good, you're keeping up." Theia teased. And she opened her gag. "Theia, why are you doing this?" Isa murmured. "Just for the fun of it. Oh, you want the truth? It's because I hated this curse and want someone to hold it." "So? Everyone... hates this... curse..., and I'll die.... from exhaustion... if I... hold it too long." She spoke between breaths. I don't think she could keep up this much longer, I knew she would run out of strength in about a few days. "Oh, I do hate the curse alright! The burden is very heavy, and that's why Atlas is assigned on this torment. And by the way, meet our guest!" Just then, Shirato Fuuka appeared on the scene. Her shirt and pants now were the color of snow, very cold and white. "Hello Theia!" She greeted, "I see the bargain had gone well. Josh and his friends were now heading towards this place, Mount Othyrs. And our guest?" Theia pointed to Isa and she looked at Isa holding up the sky. "Hello Isa." She grinned. "Who... are... you?" She said with a hoarse voice. Fuuka stepped in close and grabbed the tape from the floor and put it on Isa's mouth. "Who I am doesn't matter, what matter is that the group that the campers were going to be late and," Her expression turned sad. "You're going to die from the weight..." She said with a false sympathy. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmffffff!!!" Isa muffled. "Oh, don't worry, I only kept your son in the chamber of mist for 2 days, it's nothing to lose anyway." Fuuka taunted. "Oh, he's your son, right? Don't worry, he'll take the sky from you. I'm sure that one of the campers will took the sky." Then the dream faded. I sat up so fast that I hit my head on someone's else's armor. "OUCH!" I screamed. "Sorry," Josh said. "I was about to wake you up. Now let's go, the monsters were after us, I can sense it." Suddenly, Josh changed form. His hair and eyes had gone silver now. I decided to keep moving before asking him anymore questions. We went to the receptionist and we didn't check out. Josh manipulated the mist so that the bellboy and people staying in the hotel had no memory of us being here. We got to our car and drove away from the hotel to San Francisco. I stared at Josh, he's still in silver form. "Josh, how did you do that?" "Do what?" He asked, confused. "How do you turn your hair and eyes to silver?" "Oh, I could will myself to change form at anytime. Now I preferred this form since the monsters were out of range." "So why didn't you change to silver form back then?" I asked. "Because I could sense danger in my golden form." He answered. "You see, in my silver form my personality is somewhat upside down. I was more relaxing, more tamed, and more vulnerable to attacks. However, I could still sense danger while in silver form." "I see." I looked at the window, and saw a sign that says: You are entering the inner city of San Francisco. "There it is." Clarisse told us. "San Francisco. The home of the Titans and the demititans." "True that." I added. "Now come on! Let's go save your mom!" Annabeth told him. We passed another few miles of silence. Then we stopped because the fuel had gone empty again. This time, we asked the person that worked at the fuel station. He happily came to us when we told him to fill in the fuel for us. Josh gave him a tip. "Thanks for the service!" He laughed. "Don't mention it." Then we continued to drive along the highway. Unfortunately, since the car had been used for some time, the tyre is now insufficient to withstand immense friction. So while we travelled, we heard a loud 'Boom!' I looked at the tyres. They were flattening and I panicked. "Help!" I screamed. "We've got a flat tyre!" "Flat tyre?" Josh asked, and he slowed down the car, and the car stopped just as the car was 100 meters from the car repair station. Pushing the car might work, but it will take some time. Clarisse, Josh and me pushed the car while Annabeth took the wheel. Josh had reverted back to his golden form now so his power was stronger now and his endurance is way more higher. He pushed the car and in about half an hour, we got to the repair station, and while the mechanics repaired the tyres, a legion of monsters came towards us. There were a dozen of dracaena, laistrygonian giants, empousai, a minotaur, and leading them was Hyperion, Josh's dad. He wore a golden armor and helmet. His eyes were golden, like miniature suns. "Father?" Josh asked in disbelief. "Son." Hyperion approached his son. "It's been a long time. I'm sorry I should've gotten here sooner but..." "No dad, they got my mom, we must hurry." Josh turned to us. "Guys, this is Hyperion." He turned to his dad. "Dad, this is my friends, Annabeth Chase, Clarisse La rue and Adam Sinise." "Ah," Hyperion mused. "A demititan travelling with a group of demigods, eh?" "Well, yeah. I needed their help dad, maybe we could end the conflict between the titans and the gods. I can do it, dad. You can do it too." "Bah! After what they done to me in the second titan war?" Hyperion retorted. "What?" I asked, confused. "What did they do to you in the second titan war?" "Well," Annabeth began. "He's leading the forces of the legion of monsters, and Percy dueled him in a battle, he propelled him to where grover wants..." "And turned me into a TREE!!" Hyperion bellowed. "Hey, dad." Josh approached. "Let's try for the diplomacy now. We're going to rescue my dad, and I need your help. What do you say, father?" Hyperion thought about this. Then he held his expression for 1 second... 2 seconds... 3 seconds... 4 seconds... 5 seconds... Finally, he straightened. "Sure, but this time only lad, and for another reason. I don't want to see my wife getting tortured by the sky, couldn't she?" "I agree with you, dad." Just then, the car has been finished getting fixed. So, the 5 of us got to the car, with a titan ally on our side. Annabeth told me the story just before the second titan war, where Percy had to retrieve the sword of Hades. She told me that Iapetus fell in the lethe and got his mind wiped clean, so he's another titan ally, but Hyperion wasn't listening. I looked at my watch. It's already 2 o'clock, and we were approaching Mount Othyrs fast. As soon as we spotted Mount Othyrs, we got out of the car and we walked inside the mountain, but first we have to get past the garden of hesperides. Fortunately the hesperides were taking a break so we could just get in there and save Josh's mom. After going through the garden of the hesperides, we stormed through Mount Othyrs. There, I saw Isa McLean, kneeling. She caught a glimpse of Josh, and she didn't say anything. She's covered in sweat and the pool below her is increasing. Then Theia appeared between us and Isa. "How interesting for you guys to come here, Behold!" She exclaimed, and she pointed towards Isa. She had been kneeling and I knew her strength had almost run out She is even too tired to cry out. Then the 5th line of the prophecy: The Titan Curse must one endure. Someone had to take the sky from Isa before she dies. Josh had already choked back a sob looking at his mother in this state. Then a legion of monster appeared around us, but this time it was not led by Hyperion, it's led by Krios, the titan god of the south and constellations, titan lord of the south. "Alright," I gathered my friends. "Annabeth and Clarisse, you both fend off the monsters while we both free Isa. Josh, you hold up the sky while..." "No! I'm not holding up the sky!" Josh screamed. "Well then, Annabeth?" She shook her head. "Umm... I think you know how heavy the burden is." "How about Clarisse?" Josh suggested. "What? me?" "Yes, you said you're strong, right?" Josh told her. "Then let's prove it." "Of course I'm strong!" Clarisse said, as she touched the cold heavy clouds. Josh is standing beside the sky so he could catch his mom when she fell down. Clarisse held the sky, staggering trying to support the weight. Isa immediately fell to the ground, dying of exhaustion. She got sweat all over her body, even her shirt was covered all over with sweat. Josh got her, setting his mom on his lap. "Oh, mom. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that this had to happen." He said to his mom, nearly in tears. His mom couldn't do anything. Isa just lay there motionless as Josh carried him to the back of the car. I glanced back at the battlefield. I could see Josh's dad, Hyperion, swinging his blade side to side, killing more monsters as he swung the blade. Clarisse is still struggling against the weight of the sky. Her face was beaded with sweat. Hyperion pressed Theia against the sky, and once she's below the burden, Clarisse dropped the burden onto Theia's back. Theia strained against the weight. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Theia screamed. "Go! Leave this place before you're dead!" Hyperion called. We all nodded, and we got to the car and l sat at the back seat. This time, Clarisse is driving. I watched as Josh looked with his shattered feeling to his listless mother. His mother began to move, but could only move her finger. Josh felt relieved and hugged his mother. "Mom!" Josh called, as he hugged her. "Mom, I thought I'd lost you!" "It's... It's okay." Isa murmured. "You just knew I'm a demigod, haven't you?" "Yes..." He said flatly. "You're the strongest mom I had ever known!" He hugged his mom again, while fighting his tears. We passed a few miles of silence. Josh kept worrying about his mother. He just witnessed his mom, being tortured by the weight of the sky, which is meant for the Titans. Since she is a demigod, she couldn't stand being under the sky for that long. "Hey mom?" Josh whispered to her ear. "Yes?" She murmured. He gave her a big hug. "We're going to get you home. You're safe now." His mom hugged him too, but she felt frail. "You're my best son ever!" Then Josh changed form into his silver form. "Mom, do you like me in this form better than the other one?" Isa just shrugged. "I think I'll let you choose which one you prefer." Josh changed back to golden form and hugged his mom. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Then we got home, I looked at my watch, it's already 6 o'clock. We told Isa that we're going to Camp Half-blood. Then she got excited. "Josh," Isa murmured. "Camp Half-blood was my home a few decades ago, when I'm your age." She told him. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion